A New Rider
by lemurperson
Summary: King Èomer alows a femae rider, the first one in Rohan. She attempts to gain a life in Rohan. With a twist that you never saw coming
1. Chapter 1

Please correct me on any facts I got incorrect. I will gladly change a part that is unsatisfactory. I am having trouble getting started so I am going to skip the part where Alenya switches worlds. Basically she goes from one world (I haven't decided whether or not she used to live on earth) to Middle Earth.

Alenya walked toward the Golden Hall. Many months had passed since her feet first touched Middle Earth. Finally she would ask King Èomer to let her ride and fight with the men, as his sister always wanted. Perhaps he would choose differently then his father before him. Perhaps he would let her fight with Riders.

Alenya walked slowly up the steps. The guards at the door barely glanced at her before allowing her passage. The king sat at the end of the hall. A table had been placed before him and he bent over a letter from King Elessar of Gondor. Alenya silently paced to the front of the hall. "My Lord" Alenya bowed before lifting her brown eyes to meet his. King Èomer looked up from the letter.

"What reason is behind your entrance to this hall?" He asked looking back at her.

"I wish to fight." She answered. "I wish to join those of the Mark. Will you accept my services?"

King Èomer sighed. "I will not allow women of Rohan to ride to death."

"Yet you allow the men. You sister fought why is it that I can't?"

"My sister disobeyed orders to remain with her people. My father was right to refuse her services. I follow the suit." Alenya turned and walked out the door. She was not disappointed only hopeful.

For two weeks Alenya went to the king every day. And every day she was refused. Èomer stood firm, but so did Alenya. Finally on the last day of the second week Èomer decided differently.

"I will give you a chance" he said. "My captain is riding out on patrol in two days. You will go with him, but if you come back with even one scratch I will ban you from ever using a sword." Alenya nodded quickly, and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only Alenya and Mờrosthin

What is a Mary-Sue?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alenya climbed into the saddle of the mare. Since she had no horse of her own King Èomer had agreed to let her borrow one. Elfhelm's spear flicked slightly forward and the group of riders rode away towards the woods. The group moved easily among the trees. No sound was heard save the muffled noises of hoofs hitting the ground. That worried Alenya. Many times she had walked between these trees and always birds were heard. She glanced at the rider next to her.

"Where are the birds?"

"If you were a bird," he replied "Would you stay around and get killed for supper while some men make camp?"

Most of the riders remained silent throughout the ride. In front, Elfhelm never spoke. The day was uneventful and as the sun dropped below the horizon the patrol stopped in a clearing for the night. Although the group had brought supplies they were only to be used if no other food could be found. Five men were sent out hunting. Elfhelm ordered others to start a fire, and do various jobs that were necessary. Alenya was not assigned anything. After caring for her horse she spread out her bedroll and sat down to wait. Not knowing anyone, Alenya sat in silence and watched the other men talk and joke with each other. As the light, faded men began to trickle back to the clearing. The wood was full of animals so there was plenty of food. Once again Alenya sat alone talking to no one.

The camp woke at dawn. The birds were back and within an hour the riders were ready to depart. This day the men were more cheerful. They talked among themselves, trading stories of previous times, and terrible jokes.

"Have you been to Minas Tirith?" One man asked another. "Pure white it is with-"

Alenya turned away not caring to hear the rest. She was curious about Minas Tirith though. The White City of Gondor it was called. The King Elessar Aragorn son of Arathorn, Telcontar, now ruled Gondor from the throne in Minas Tirith. Arwen evenstar was queen.

Around noon the company stopped near a stream. Along the other riders she led the brown mare to the stream to drink. Now she heard whispers men glanced at her and her name was mentioned more then once. Drawing a wall around herself, Alenya grew isolated from the other riders. Soon Elfhelm ordered the riders to take to the road. Hours flew by and soon the day passed into sunset. Alenya and the patrol were forced to camp next to the road. The night was uncomfortable as at least everyone was lying on at least one tree root. Alenya was awake when a rider came to call her for her watch. Everyone took a turn on watch though only once during the patrol. There were enough people that no one had to take watch twice. After three hours, Alenya woke the next sentry and went back to her bedroll.

The next morning everyone was grumpy from sleep loss and conversation was scarce. Once again the company left at dawn and traveled until noon. They halted for a few moments to eat a little before moving on. The road was fairly straight and smooth and the riders traveled swiftly. They had only been on the road for less then an hour when Elfhelm signaled for the company to stop. On both sides branches snapped form the footsteps of unseen feet while branches creaked over head.

All was silent save for the soft clicks and men clipped nocks onto bowstrings. Alenya pulled an arrow from the quiver at her side and curled her fingers on either side of the arrow around the bow string.

Orcs. They leapt from either side of the path while a few dropped down from trees above. Alenya aimed her bow and released. She held still until her arrow hit her buried itself in her targets neck. She got off one more shot before drawing her sword.

The riders were out numbered. As Alenya kneed her horse forward to fill the gap where a man had been slain, she saw Elfhelm jump of the body of his horse, to fight on foot. The orcs were lessening but over half the Riders had died.

They could have won, but the archers were their downfall. Alenya glanced up to the trees above them and saw orcs crouching there. They were aiming crossbows.

"Archers!"

Alenya shouted and urged her horse off the path. At her warning, the remaining Riders began to move but they never made it. The orcs fired, Elfhelm fell struck by three arrows. One arrow clipped the leg of Alenya's horse, and the mare fell. Quickly, Alenya jumped free.

She nocked an arrow and shot, killing an orc. Looking back at the riders she saw three were dashing for the trees, without horses. Alenya fired an arrow as the orcs did. Her target fell at the same time as the remaining riders. Of the patrol only Alenya had survived.

X X X

Two thoughts ran through Alenya's head. The first was the king. The second was survival. The orcs were not stupid; they knew someone had been shooting at them from behind the trees. Orcs were not likely to let someone get away.

She ran through the trees, leaving her horse where it was. Foot steps followed her. Commands were shouted.

"Find him!" The orc's voice was harsh in the Common Speech of the West. "None should survive. The king will have warning."

Alenya felt blood run down her arm. The footsteps sounded closer. Swiftly she ran, and yet they gained on her. Finally an idea occurred. Alenya swung up into a tree climbing high. Not a moment later she looked down to see ten orcs run quickly past through the wood. She sat in the tree the rest of the day. About an hour later she looked down to see the same ten orcs walk beneath her tree.

"Sea scum!" One cried. "He got away. You let a man escape!" He brought his whip heavily down on the orc nearest him. Soon the orcs passed, but Alenya stayed in the tree. She waited there the rest of the afternoon and throughout the night.


End file.
